Mario
'Mario & Sonic Tennis: World Tour '''is the second Mario & Sonic tennis game. It is for the Nintendo 3DS. Playable Characters All-Around Type * Mario * Luigi * Birdo * Amy * Blaze * Espio Speed Type * Toad * Yoshi * Koopa Troopa * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic Power Type * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong * Knuckles * Vector * Omega Skill Type * Peach * Daisy * Waluigi * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver Tricky Type * Bowser Jr. * Boo * Dry Bones * Rouge * Sticks * Zazz Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao Stadiums There are 14 playable stadiums. * Grass Court from ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Layer-Cake Desert from New Super Mario Bros. U * Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 * Bowser's Castle from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure * Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes Minigames There are 8 minigames. 4 return from the previous game. * Badnik Bash * Musical Mayhem * Tag * Spot the Difference * Red Rover * Item Smash * Tennis Adventure * Call of Deuce Musical Mayhem This minigame returns from the previous game. However, it features 20 new songs. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario World # Credits from Super Mario 64 # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Title from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Castle from Super Mario 3D Land # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Sweet Sweet Canyon from Mario Kart 8 # Special Stage from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 # We Can from Sonic Heroes # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Endless Possibilities from Sonic Unleashed # Splash Hill, Act 3 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Speak With Your Heart from Sonic Colors # White Park, Act 1 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Start Your Hedgehogs from Sonic Lost World Music Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic from Super Mario World # Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 # Ribbon Road from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Athletic from Super Mario 3D Land # Title from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World # Thwomp Ruins from Mario Kart 8 Sonic Series # Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Back 2 Back from Sonic Rush # Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Casino Street from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World